


I want to show you the world

by Thedawnofdoom



Series: Marith oneshots [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lilith adores Mary’s blushing, Oral Sex, Useless Lesbians, What Lilith loves about Mary, marith, snow ball fight, softies, too much cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedawnofdoom/pseuds/Thedawnofdoom
Summary: “Oh you!” Mary pouts and ducks down to gather a handful of snow. She forms it into a ball quickly, raising it in her hand with serious intent.Lilith only raises an eyebrow at her adorable lover. “Careful, little Mary. You shouldn’t start something you can’t finish.” She warns, a smile teasing at her lips.
Relationships: Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Mary Wardwell
Series: Marith oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	I want to show you the world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/gifts).



> Just felt like writing some adorable Marith fluff ff 🥺

Lilith had never liked snow. She actually quite despised it. Yet, she’s currently outside, freezing, surrounded by snow, but a very happy little Mary. Yes, the queen of hell had gone soft and let herself be convinced to go for a walk. In this weird textured, white, mortal loved - 

“Isn’t this nice?” Her wife cuts her thoughts off. Mary.. Lilith immediately melts. To her own dismay, the demoness would agree to anything just to see her smile. It’s too cute how her eyes shine brightly every time and a warm smile adorns her lips. She wants her to be happy always.  
Of course, Lilith has her struggles with being soft. Sometimes she doesn’t even know what she’s doing and the hardest for her is when Mary’s soft with her.  
Softness just isn’t something she’s used to, even less someone caring for her. But, Mary’s different. She has the kindest, purest heart Lilith knows. (And she’s lived long enough to be allowed to conclude that).  
Mary’s everything the world doesn’t deserve. She’s too good for her own good..  
And Lilith loves it. She loves how Mary still blushes at every compliment or mention of more intimate things. She loves how caring and gentle she is. How cute she looks with her glasses and strands of hair framing her face. And she also loves what’s underneath those clothes and million layers. Mary’s trust is the greatest gift she’s ever received in her life.

“So quiet and mesmerising.” The soft voice continues. Another thing Lilith loves. 

“Mmm. It was before you broke the spell with your chatter.” The demoness responds with a smirk that doesn’t go unnoticed by her companion. 

“Oh you!” Mary pouts and ducks down to gather a handful of snow. She forms it into a ball quickly, raising it in her hand with serious intent. 

Lilith only raises an eyebrow at her adorable lover. “Careful, little Mary. You shouldn’t start something you can’t finish.” She warns, a smile teasing at her lips. 

“Is that a challenge?” Mary grins. 

“It’s a promise.” 

“Well, in that case..” Mary throws the snowball at her, laughing madly when Lilith sputters snow from her mouth and brushes it from her eyes and nose. 

“This means war.” Lilith declares, launching a snowball of her own at her wife who squeaks and runs. 

The silent night became filled with shrieks of laughter and mock outrage before they declared a truce. Hearts still racing they settle in step beside each other again, allowing the silence to envelope them once more. 

“You have a little something there.” Lilith grins at Mary and licks over her cheek. The teacher blushes and chuckles softly. 

“You do too.” Mary bites her lip and smears a little snow she had gathered from her coat onto Lilith’s lips who gasps and bursts into laughter. 

“Well then...” The demoness presses her lips to Mary’s until the latter understands and licks her lips clean of the snow. “Hmm, here too” Mary suddenly feels herself pressed to a tree and something cold dripping down her otherwise warm neck. And then Lilith’s lips and tongue are on her skin, licking and sucking at her pressure point. She draws moan after moan from Mary who holds onto her shoulders. 

“L-Lilith I-“ The brunette gasps as wetness starts pooling between her thighs. “Is some there too?” Lilith asks grinning as she runs her fingers over Mary’s clothed sex. 

A gasp and a nod are all the answer she gets and all she needs to sink to her knees and pull Mary’s skirt up. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

The possibility of someone interrupting them is very low to near nonexistent, but she still can’t shake it a little. “P-please Lilith..unholy Lilith..” She whimpers, begging softly. 

“Shh...” And the next thing Mary knows is her panties are slid to the side and Lilith’s lips on her clit. “I love youuu” She moans arching her back and Lilith lifts both Mary’s legs over her shoulder motioning for her to wrap them around her head. Mary obliges, Lilith’s arm wrapped around her middle possessively the only thing keeping her up as she rocks her hips slowly while the demoness devours her. 

Mary cums with a hoarse moan as Lilith’s teeth scrape over her clit. She cums praying and worshipping her queen the hand that had tangled in the brunette waves tugging sharply before going completely limp. 

Lilith brings her down slowly, fixes her clothes and stands back up holding Mary in her arms gently. “I love you too.”  
She cooes and fills her wife with kisses. “My lovely little Mary..” The blush blossoming on Mary’s cheeks and chest at that is simply too cute. 

And lastly, Lilith decides she loves snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it <3  
> 🥺✨💖🦋


End file.
